Miradas Verde Agua
by kissbuch
Summary: Una mirada color jade y otra color zafiro, ¿podrán traspasar los problemas y cumplir sus deseos? Latín Hetalia UsaxVenezuela
1. Ojos Color Jade

Título: _**Ojos Color Jade**._

Parejas/personajes: Estados UnidosxVenezuela (María Miranda) y mención de Francia

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen (ni en mis más locos sueños).

Notas de la autora: Muy buenas a todas, primero que nada, con respecto a mi otra historia me temo que no podré actualizar, con todos los problemas que hay en mi país se me es imposible, pero no estamos para eso, espero que les gusten este Alfred x María.

* * *

En el más mínimo movimiento, en la más leve respiración hacia que la cruz que colgaba en su cuello se balanceara. Con cada mueca de disgusto, felicidad o soberbia que mostraba, resaltaban al colgante.

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía apartar mi vista del busto de ella, no porque quisiera ver los encantos que mantenía ocultos ante cualquier mirada impura, no, no había pasado tanto tiempo con Francis para que se me pegarán sus malas costumbres.

Puedo ver como sus labios, los cuales tenían un pequeño brillo gracias al labial, se abrían y cerraban, tal vez me estaban hablando, tal vez me estaban riñendo.

Tengo que mirarla a los ojos, me dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza y enfocaba mis ojos en otra cosa.

Grave error.

Mis ojos ahora se clavaban en su mirada jade, tan brillante, tan viva, tan inocente.

Ah…puedo ver cómo me llama, como pronuncia mi nombre, lo hace lento y vocaliza bien. Me gustaría escuchar cómo suena.

Desvio mis ojos de la atenta mirada de aquella muchacha, que al parecer esperaba una respuesta, mía supongo, ¿Qué me habrá preguntado?

Ella se sienta y cierra sus ojos, lleva su mano a su cara y se masajea la sien, luego acomoda un mechón marrón que caía con gracia en su frente, Abre sus ojos y golpea la mesa.

Yo me asusto y salgo de mi trance.

Empiezo a escuchar los murmullos de las personas, que hasta ahora eran invisibles. Cada segundo pasaba más lento y mis oídos comienzan a escuchar mejor.

No eran murmullos, eran gritos de las personas que discutían entre sí.

Dentro de todo aquel ruido lograba escuchar una voz. Su voz y me estaba llamando.

-_Alfred-_

_Que bien suena, pero…. Tengo que contestar, ¡vamos, contéstale!_

_-what?...-_

_-¿Te parece bien que la próxima reunión sea en tu casa?-_

_-I agree…-_

_-Bien, supongo que damos por terminado esto_- ella suspira y una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios. Acaricia su cruz.

Vi como guardaba sus papeles y salía apresurada de la sala, decidí imitarla y retirarme.

Caminé el pasillo con esperanzas de verla antes de que se fuera, por un momento me sentí estúpido al pensar que ella me esperaría, doble la esquina y algo o más bien alguien me detuvo.

Me volteé y la vi.

Sus ojos jades brillaron y sus labios rosados me susurraron –_Deseo verte pronto…Alfred_- y sin más se fue, dejándome sin habla como acostumbraba a hacer desde que le regalé su colgante de cruz.

-_María, yo también deseo verte pronto…My love_-.


	2. Ojos Color Zafiro

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

¿Acaso él me está mirando? ¿A mí?, no, no lo creo, ¿es que quizás hay una de esas propaganda con sus comidas basuras afuera de la ventana?, lentamente giro mis talones y busco por el rabillo del ojo dicha propaganda .No hay nada, espera, ¿no hay nada?, entonces, ¿si me estaba mirando?

¿Por qué?

Se supone que debe estar gritando cualquier ridiculez que se le venga a la mente o autoproclamándose héroe del mundo, pero no, esta callado, mirándome y totalmente recostado de la mesa.

Muy tranquilo.

Sin estar del todo pendiente de mí alrededor me recuesto en mi asiento y fijo mi mirada en el rostro del chico.

Sus lentes, los cuales estaban un poco caídos, dejaban ver unos brillantes ojos zafiro, tan claros como el cielo, quienes transmitían una mirada llena de vida, sus labios entreabiertos soltando leves suspiros, su espalda bajaba y subía al compás de su calma respiración y algunos de sus rubios mechones adornaban su cara, con esa pequeña hebra anti gravedad que completaba su aspecto.

Siento mis mejillas arder y mi pulso se acelera. Cierro mis ojos alterada, al cabo de segundos los abro y golpeo la mesa, el pega un respingón pestañeando un par de veces.

Hay que terminar esto e irte a tu casa, me dije a mi misma tratando de tranquilizarme, hazlo rápido.

-_A-Alfred_-

¿Me está temblando la voz?, no, no puedes, ¡concéntrate!, no dejes que te escuche así.

-_Alfred_-

No me escucha, ¡más fuerte!

-_¡Alfred!_-

-_What?..._-

-_¿te parece bien que la próxima reunión sea en tu casa?_-

-_I agree-_

-Bien, supongo que damos por terminado esto- suspiro aliviada y se me escapa una sonrisa, ya termino todo. Recuerdo la cruz que él me había regalado hace ya un buen tiempo y rozo mis dedos.

Dispuesta a irme, ordene y recogí mis papeles y me marche por la puerta.

¿Y si lo espero?

Pensé vagamente recostándome en la esquina, solo un rato, tal vez…

Por un segundo lo vi cruzar, en un impulso de valentía le sujeto el brazo deteniendo su andar, él se voltea y me ve, su mirada se vuelve a cruzar con la mía, empiezo a sentir pánico y trato de vocalizar una excusa, sé que espera una respuesta, nerviosa, suelto lo primero que me vino a la mente; _deseo verte pronto…Alfred._

Y antes de que el -o yo- asimilara lo ocurrido, me fui caminando rápido, casi trotando, perdiéndome en el largo pasillo, con mi cara ardiendo y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_Deseo verte pronto…mi amor_-.


End file.
